What If ?
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: Loki wakes up in a hospital after being Hulk Smashed in Stark Tower. The premise of this story is what if someone would have found him before the Avengers arrested him? What if the conspiracy theories are right? What if Loki's eyes were cloudy before he was Hulk Smashed, and clear post-Hulk Smash? Loki/OC [Note: I'm fixing the lier/liar typo ASAP.]


Disclaimer: This is a what if scenario that features conspiracy theories surrounding Loki.

Loki's head was pounding. He tried to open his eyes. They would flicker open for just a moment before falling closed again. When they opened, he saw bright light. Light that stabbed through his eyes and into his brain like daggers.

"Wha-" Loki barely whispered. His mouth was dry and it was difficult to even speak one syllable.

"Shhhh," a gentle voice soothed him. A woman. "You're ok. You're safe. Be still."

His eyes flew open, his eyes were clear and bright and she couldn't help but stare into them. They suddenly fell shut again and he groaned.

"Open your mouth," she whispered kindly.

Against his better judgement and uncharacteristically, he did what he was told. She slowly tipped the cup and a slow stream of water dripped into his mouth. He drank slowly, swallowing frequently. His eyes stayed shut and he looked almost relieved. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought he even looked grateful.

He finished the cup and panted for water. He steadied his breathing carefully.

She waited.

He whispered, "more."

She gave him another cup.

He finished it. His eyes remained closed and he looked peaceful. He violently flinched when she gently pressed a cold, damp towel to his forehead. She gently dabbed it against his forehead, soothing him and clearing sweat away.

He clenched his eyelids shut and slowly opened his eyes as she dabbed the towel against the corners of his mouth. She took an ice cube out of the pitcher of water on the table, gliding the cube against his lips to moisten them. He licked them, welcoming the cold.

He slowly opened his eyes carefully. The bright light still tried to blind him. Lifting his arm he shielded his eyes with his hand and looked towards her. She immediately reached above him and tilted the overhead light, the medical lamp, away from his eyes.

"What is this?" He asked quietly. "Where am I? Who are you?"

She laughed at him.

He glared at her, villainously. If looks could kill, she would be dead.

She softly laughed again and finally said, "you're welcome."

"I'm welcome. And what exactly am I thanking you for, woman?"

"For saving your life."

"Saving my life?" He chuckled softly, "I cannot die."

"I didn't say saving you from death." She smiled back at him as if knowing a secret that he did not. "Besides, everyone dies."

His eyelids narrowed, "do you know who I am?!"

"You're Loki." She smiled. The smile unsettled him for a moment. She leaned over him and whispered into his ear, "of Asgard." She smiled and turned from him, finishing, "and burdened with glorious purpose, if I'm not mistaken."

"You mock me," he responded incredulously. "And I don't know about that second part, but I am, to be certain, Loki of Asgard."

She regarded him carefully. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"My brother pushing me into an abyss," he finally responded, bitterly.

"What of the tesseract?"

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"Chitauri?"

"I'm not familiar with what you speak of."

"Brilliant," she smiled.

"Enough of this nonsense. What am I doing here? Who are you? Where am I?"

"Fair enough. You are in a medical facility. You are here because you needed medical treatment, or so I told them. You certainly could benefit from it, whether it be essential to your survival or not. Who am I?" She smiled, "for now, let's just say I'm a friend."

"I don't have friends."

"Oh, of that I'm certain." She giggled.

"Where am I?"

"Do you have short-term memory loss? I just told you, a medical facility. You're in a hospital."

"Hospital." He repeated, "so, I'm on Midgard."

"You are on Earth, yes."

He mumbled under his breath, "could have ended up somewhere worse, I suppose, although not much."

"Anything else?"

"What happened to me? What did you supposedly save me from?"

"You were Hulk Smashed."

"Hulk. Smashed?" He repeated slowly. "What does that even mean?"

"You were attacked by the Hulk in Stark Tower."

"The... Incredible Hulk?"

"That's the one."

"And...?"

"And I found you out cold in the middle of Tony Stark's living room floor. In the floor, to be precise. I snuck you out of the building and into this hospital. I work for Stark Industries. Probably don't for much longer. Not after he finds out that I've hid you."

"Hid me. From whom?"

"The Avengers."

"The Avengers. What is that?"

"You really don't know anything, do you?"

He tried to sit up but couldn't. He slid his hand against his forehead and hissed when his fingers brushed across his newly stitched cuts. "What the hell have you done to my face?"

"Again, you're welcome." She smiled, "you were cut, I stitched you."

"You took a needle to my face?"

"I'm a nurse, I know what I'm doing."

"A nurse? What is a nurse doing working for a weapons mogul?"

"R and D."

"R and D, my ass." Loki smiled. He looked around the room. It was as clinical looking as you could get. It looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. His voice quiet and curious, "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why save me? Hide me? Why? What's in it for you?"

"I have Loki, of Asgard. Isn't that enough?"

"If you think I owe you anything, I must tell you, I don't do favors."

"Oh, is that a fact?" She asked, turning the tv away from her and towards him. On the screen was a large picture of Loki, in his suit and scarf from Germany, with a crawl that said: WANTED. SUSPECT INVOLVED IN THE MURDER OF HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE. CONSIDERED ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. DO NOT ENGAGE SUSPECT. CALL THE FBI OR YOUR LOCAL POLICE.

"Murder Midgardians? What possible purpose would I have to do that? You have nothing I want."

She shook her head, slid the back of her hand across his face gently, and whispered, "oh, Loki..."

Sitting up for the first time in days, Loki asked, "I want to know what that screen was referring to the other day." He gently rubbed his head and slid his hand over the stitches on his forehead, corner of his eye, and nose. "I want to know what's happened."

She showed him a series of 8x10 photographs.

He shuffled through them quickly, scoffed, and handed them back. "That's not me."

She laughed, "are you mad? It's clearly you. Look at them again."

"It may look like me, but it's not me. I assure you."

"..." She looked at him for an elaboration.

"Sweetheart, I'm a Master of Magic. I am a trickster. You cannot fool me. This is so obviously not me, it's sad you even thought for a second I would believe it."

"It's you. I promise."

He ripped the file from her hands and flipped to the picture that is focused on his face. He held it to her. "My eyes."

"Your eyes." She repeated, annoyance in her tone.

"Look at the eyes of supposed me and then look at me now. Whoever is in this picture, is not me."

She looked at the photo and then into his eyes and back to the photo again.

"It's a blur in the quality of the photo."

"It's no blur. His eyes are cloudy blue, mine are green, sometimes red, if you want full disclosure. Never cloudy."

"Are you ready to hear about your recent rampage?"

"Not mine."

Her tone became harsh, "YOURS."

"Fine, tell me," he gave in, rolling his eyes.

"You invaded and attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility using a weapon of unknown origin. A bladed scepter. Your intent was to steal the tesseract from the bunker. You killed 80 people in 2 days. Hundreds more in an attack, where you enlisted the help of an alien race called the chitauri. Your ultimate mission was to take over Earth, to rule."

"Rule Midgard?" Loki asked, a disgusted look on his face. "I'd rather die. Your pathetic race. I don't need any of you. I'm the rightful king of Asgard and I will take my place, as such, as soon as I get out of here."

She smiled, "I'd love to see you try that, Loki, I really would." She pushed a button and a machine beeped, pumping an unknown drug into his iv.

When he opened his eyes it was dark. Night already? He couldn't be sure. He looked over and she was still standing next to him. "Don't you ever leave?" He rubbed his head again.

"Not while you're conscious. Your... medication makes you sleepier with your Asgardian DNA than it does humans."

"Jotun. Frost Giant DNA. I do not have Asgardian DNA. I thought you knew all about me..." his tone was mocking her.

"Excuse me, your Frost Giant DNA does not handle it as well as human."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you are keeping me drugged on purpose."

"What would I gain by that? As you've said, I have other things I could be doing."

He glared at her.

After feeding him some more water and giving him a meal to eat. She pressed the button on the machine. It beeped.

She watched him carefully as his eyes slowly fell shut. She started packing up her things to leave.

His eyes shot open filled with uncontrollable rage. He snapped, "play your hand. What are you after?"

"How are-" She was shocked. "How did?"

She looked at his hand and he held the lead wire to his iv, tightly folded over, disallowing any medication to flow into his vein.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT," Loki snapped.

He reached over and ripped the iv out of his arm. He sat up quickly and lunged towards her. She jammed a needle into his neck and injected him with its contents. He fell to the ground immediately. He was unconscious.

Loki awoke in a dark, cold room. He was in an even smaller cot than the one he had been in previously. He was restrained to the bed using padded, medical restraints. Unmedically, he was restrained with his wrists above his head. His ankles were restrained as well.

When he fully regained consciousness, he was yelling, growling, hissing.

"That's right. Anger." She responded from the darkness. "That's the Loki we've all come to know and love."

She stepped forward, stepping into the light, allowing him to see her. She walked over to the cot and crawled on it, straddling him. Loki immediately was aware that he was now without clothing, unlike before, when he had a hospital gown.

She slowly laid her body against his, although she was fully dressed. She kissed his neck and he growled through clenched teeth. She kissed down his chest, down his stomach, and slid her hand down his hips, firmly gripping her hand around his manhood. He closed his eyes, fighting to control his breathing, and held back a moan.

She whispered into his ear, "you asked me to play my hand. This is it. What am I after? This. I want your DNA, at least half of it." She smiled evilly as she stroked him. She hiked her skirt up and slowly lowered herself down on him. She leaned forward, placing her hand over his mouth firmly, and slowly moved herself up and down on him.

He quietly moaned against her hand. She remained absolutely silent. She tightened her kegel muscles around him and she laughed when she felt him release into her.

She remained still. Sitting absolutely still with him still deep inside her.

His mind raced. Betrayed by his family. Separated from his brother, his former best friend. His former life, gone. His birthright, compromised. His entire life a lie. Everyone in his past, a liar. Not a single person he'd ever known was honest with him. Not a single one cared. All he was was a stolen relic to be used as a bargaining chip when it would be useful. And now, this bitch is using him, violating him. A rage burns through his veins. Revenge, imminent. A single tear escaped the corner of his eye.

She slowly slid off of him and removed her hand from his mouth. She slid off the cot and leaned over next to him, pressing her lips to his ear, and whispered ever so quietly, "hail, Hydra."


End file.
